A Different Sort of Normal
by Sakira
Summary: Yikes! A young Van? A girl with one earing and sailor moon hair? And a weird digivice? Deffinatly not something you see every day....
1. Default Chapter Title

A Different Sort of Normal  
  
A.N--Uh...thanks for reading? Please review it....full note   
at the end.  
  
Disclaimer--I don't own anyone but Chibamon, Frogamon,   
Itacomamon, Obsamon, Aerimon, Kitamon (all of which will be   
in the next parts of the story), and myself. And Van.   
Intherma and Sis belong to themselves, as does Owen. Yoi's   
gone now, so God owns her. I don't really know about Queo,   
though, I think she might be controlled by some government   
mind control rays, or something...Digimon is NOT mine, never   
will be mine, and all that fun stuff. I don't own any of the   
digi-destined, or anything related to digimon. I don't own Tai, Sora, T.K., or anyone. I don't know who does, but it's not me. If I did, would I be wasting my time writing fan fictions? I don't think so.  
  
Dedication: This is for MiMi Jae, for being there for me, editing this, and telling me it was good even though it's not. Also, if you don't like the wording, go bug her, she made me put in big words.  
  
***  
  
I'm Sakira. I've always been Sakira, and I will always   
be Sakira. Sometimes it's kind of cool, because living here   
in America, no one has a cool name like that. You never meet   
a Tai, or a Hitomi, or a Hiroko, or anything like that. It's   
always Mary. Or Bob. Or Joe. Or Jane or Lucy, or Peter, or   
Sam or, my personal least favorite, John.  
  
Names aren't the only thing I don't like about America.   
Americans are always worried about now, now, now. Like, do I   
have enough water in my glass right now? Is my hair OK now?   
When the more important things would be, will there be   
enough water in my glass fifteen years from now? Will my   
hair still be on my head when I'm forty?  
  
But America, save for those few complaints, is an ok   
place. I mean, once and a while, you'll meet some really   
kawaii people, who you could never wish to meet in Japan.   
Like my friends, Owen, Intherma, Ursine (who we all call   
Sis, because she acts like every one's little sister), and   
Queo (who's real name we all know is Mimi, though she denies   
it completely, but who cares). And of course, there's Van,   
who is an exchange student from Japan, same as me, who is   
really sugoi, but he doesn't talk much (maybe because he   
can't speak English? He mixes up all of the words, and   
really butchers the pronunciation), and is terribly shy. But   
that's ok, he's our friend anyways.  
  
About Sis. She's quite a lot of trouble sometimes, and   
always getting high on caffeine. That's why she's so short--  
only four foot seven. And very skinny. She's been drinking   
coffee since she was six. But if it makes her happy, it   
makes us happy. She's only ten, and in the eighth grade.   
That's because she skipped the second, fourth, and seventh   
grade. This girl is a genius. She can tell you anything   
about anything, speaks four different languages, not   
including English, memorized all of Shakespeare, and never   
once has she needed to use cliff notes. You have to give   
this kid some credit. We all baby her, so she's pretty   
spoiled. But we love her anyways.  
  
There's not much to say about Intherma. She's the   
tomboy of the group. The tall tomboy who's always in a fight   
with someone. She's six foot one, and is always looking for   
a fight. She's sort of Sis's guardian angel. She's always   
got Sis riding on her shoulders, and no one dares bother   
either one. On Sis's very first day, some of the vultures   
from one of the "Popular" groups decided it would be funny   
to try and string her up the flag pole. That would have   
worked, too, because she only weighs 60 lbs, and the cord   
for the pole is pretty tough. But, who comes to the rescue?   
None other than good old Intherma. With her long, fiery-red   
hair, she looked like a gladiator. It was sort of funny,   
actually. She went up to the ignoramus, and gracefully   
knocked the shit out of them. Then, she put on her   
friendliest smile on and put Sis on her shoulders and   
grinned, "You ride with us from now on." Since then they've   
been inseparable.  
  
There's alot to say about Queo. Just when you think   
you've figured her out, you realized you over looked a   
detail, and that she's a totally different person than you   
thought. I'm probably the only one who has really figgured   
her out, and she even agrees to that. She has a mad   
obsession with the X-Files, and can tell you anything at all   
about the Harry Potter series. When she first met Owen--two   
years ago when he moved to Cambridge, which is where we all   
live--she stalked him day and night, only because his last   
name is Potter. Also, if she hears the word "Anime" in a sentence, she is "forced" to sketch out one of her people.   
Sailor Moon, Digimon, Vision of Eskaflowne, anything you can   
think of, she'll draw the person. It's sort of funny,   
because she will spend four hours a day just watching the   
shows, six hours drawing every single frame, and only half   
an hour doing homework. Guess who's the smartest person in   
the group (um..that's excluding Sis...)? For Queo, it's just   
one obsession after another. But, no matter what happens,   
and no matter what she's obsessed with, she's always there   
for us.  
  
Owen is just Owen. That's the only way to describe him.   
He's best friends with Queo, and they're completely   
inseparable. It's hilarious to watch them together, because   
they're both in love with anime. They babble on about any   
obsolete cartoon for hours and hours, and then have to   
recreate the show by sketching every frame. It drives the   
rest of us nuts, but it makes them happy. So what ever.   
Then, they'll go bouncing around the campus of Cambridge   
Boarding, our school, or sneak off campus and run around the   
parks annoying random people. It's actually very funny. They   
look almost as if they're twins, sometimes. He's got short   
brown hair, some as her, only hers is shoulder length.   
They've both got high cheek bones, and dazzling brown eyes.   
Their height is the same, about 5'1", and their   
personalities are almost interchangeable. When ever anyone   
wants to bug Owen, they say that Queo is his girlfriend. It   
drives him nutty. The only thing Owen loves as much as Queo   
(this is said as in the love of a friend) is his sketch pad.   
And his hair, which is his pride and joy. It's chestnut,   
with blond tips, and the bangs tilted up. If he ever ticks   
Queo off, she messes it up with his hand, which really gets   
him annoyed. Then he has to chase her around the school and   
through the hallways with a stick, but that's not important.  
  
Van is the shadow of our group. When he moved here back   
in September, he sort of followed me every where, at a   
distance. Because he thought that maybe because I am Asian   
and used to live in Hiroshima, I could speak Japanese. But I   
can't. So after that he sort of stopped shadowing the group,   
but somehow or another he ended up joining us. He's been   
with us for a month now, and yet we hardly know anything   
about him. I'm pretty much the only one he confides in, or   
at least tries to, but sometimes I think I frighten him.   
He's got absolutely uncontrollable hair, black as night,   
which covers his serious, deep, crimson eyes. If I'm ever in   
a flirtatious mood, I play with it, teasing him that I want   
to comb and dye it and make him look like a handsome prince,   
which causes him to back away in fright, and leaves me   
feeling guilty. He's actually quite tall, five nine, almost   
as tall as Intherma. It's nice sometimes to be walking down   
the hall and look in the window to see our reflection, with   
my head barley reaching his shoulders, and with me as thin   
as Sis (Queo's always on my case about eating more junk   
food), it's really cute. Sometimes his eyes mist over,   
leaving his body on the Cambridge Boarding campus, but   
sending his soul flying like an eagle into some strange and   
secret dream. When ever I catch him in dream mode, I make   
sure to ask him what it was about when he snaps back to   
reality, but he always shrugs and says he forgot. I don't   
think I'm ever going to figure him out.  
  
And me. I'm only a little taller than Sis, reaching   
only four eleven. I've got a brother, Yama (what it stands   
for I have no idea. Yamaha I think...) who I've never spoken   
to before. See, he lives in Japan, with mum and dad, and I'm   
here in Boston, Massachusetts, in boarding school, for the   
past five years, since I was eight. It's really a dream come   
true, because I love being free from their laws. Don't get   
me wrong, my parents are totally kawaii, but they're pretty   
strict and all. I've never spoken to Yama in a real   
conversation with out a translator (usually mum, or dad, or   
someone) before. He only speaks Japanese, and I only speak   
English. My parents thought it would be "cute" to see what   
happened if we spoke different languages. So while he was   
always going to Hiroshima public schools, I was stuck in the   
International schools where everyone was British, Puerto   
Rican, or American. Drove me mad, so finally when I turned   
eight they agreed to me going to American boarding schools.   
I love J-pop, Korean pop, and Dido. Reading is my life and if I can't find a new book, I write my own. I have dad's   
straight black hair, and mom's great face. My jade eyes are   
my own. I have no idea where my eye genes came from. As I   
said earlier, I go to Cambridge Boarding, and am a live in   
student, as all of my friends are. Queo's my room mate, and   
has been for the past five years. You'd think we would be   
sick of each other by now, but we're not. If there was one   
animal I could relate myself to, I would have to say cat. I   
love hights and am light on my feet. My most prised posetion   
is a silver necklace, with a small, black amulet hanging off   
the chain. It's from my great grandmother, Yoi  
  
We were all in the park, sitting on "our" hill when the   
adventure started. It's our territory, every one knows, the   
hill, so no one really comes by there. It's just a patch of   
grassy area in the middle of all these trees, but that's ok.   
It was a glorious October Saturday, the best you could wish   
to get in Boston in the fall, with the sky a brilliant blue,   
and the sun sparkling in a cloudless sky. The temperature   
was just perfect for T-shirts and shorts, and we were all   
taking advantage of the day. Owen and Queo were stretched   
out the grass to my left, talking about some new cartoon,   
and Intherma and Sis talking about who-knows-what, on my   
right. I was laying with my back on the soft, warm grass,   
with my head sort of resting on Van's leg, because he was   
off in another one of his trances, and he didn't notice. I   
was just staring into space, and I guess I must have dropped   
off, so I didn't realize when Van's trance broke.  
  
Sis's short, bouncy blond hair caught the sun just the   
right way, sending light glaring into my face, bringing me   
back into reality. To get away from the glaring, I buried my   
face into Van's burly, tanned thigh, which was covered by   
his kakhi shorts, reaching slightly below his knees. It was   
only when he brushed a naughty lock of long black hair out   
of my face, and started to fiddle with my one feather   
earring, a very un-Van like gesture, when I realized it. I   
twisted onto my side so as to see his face, my large,   
yellow-green cat eyes looking playfully up into his crimson   
ones, when I realized that he had on not a tense and serious   
expression, but a relaxed, amused, one. Behind his eyes,   
though, there was something else...was it a snide look of   
knowing he had won? No, must have been my imagination. I   
opened my mouth to say something about this, when Queo beat   
me to it. Only what she had to say was on a totally   
different subject.  
  
"Oh my god, guys, look at this!" She and Owen were   
peering intensely at something in the grass. I lazily sat   
up, but Van, standing up, wouldn't let me lounge, pulling me   
to my feet. We went over to see what the two had found,   
following Intherma and Sis. It shocked all four of us.  
  
Laying in the grass was a small, gray object, looking   
similar to a Nano or Giga pet.  
  
"It's a digi-vice!" Owen identified it. The rest of us   
could relate this item to the show, Digimon, even though we   
never once watched it. "It's the thing that you use to make   
your digimon digivolve, and you can also find other   
digidestined with it and..."  
  
"In English, maybe?" Intherma cut him off, annoyed and   
confused.  
  
"Uh...just try and follow it, okey, Thermy?"  
  
"In. Ther. Ma. Never. Thermy. Never," growled Intherma,   
stressing each syllable, eyes blazing.  
  
"Right...er, I forgot, sorry," Owen apologized hastily.   
"And also, along with what I said before, it works like a   
walkie-talkie, and lets you talk to the other people who   
have digi-vices. But you can get these at any corner toy   
shop, and I bet it's broken."  
  
"Hey, who cares? It's still really cool! Here, gimme it   
for a second..." Queo took the device from Owen, and began   
fiddling with it. Pressing a button down, she spoke into it,   
"Hello? Tai? Sora? You guys there?"  
  
She let go of the button and laughed, "You're right,   
it's totally busted, I wonder who was here in our...."  
  
She was cut short by Van, who took the device, and   
smiling, laughed, "You're pressing the wrong button"  
  
He pushed down another button, and spoke into it. "Van   
here, please come in."  
  
There was a static crackle, and then a replying voice   
demanded, "This is the Digimon Emperor, who are you? Who is   
this?"  
  
Queo shrieked, grabbed Owen's arm, and Sis giggled, "I   
think she's going to need some Altoids."  
  
Van smiled down at the device, and then up at me. His   
eyes frightened me. They were completely emotionless. He   
pushed down the button a second time, and said into it,   
"Master Ken, sir? It is I, Van. I've found them. We're   
coming back."  
  
************************************************************  
  
End part one  
  
***  
  
a/n-Ok, here's the note I promised earlier. This is based on   
my real life. Oh, and I'm only going to add part two if   
people like this because I know how untalented I am, but it   
does take a large effort to try and write all this,   
especially with all the homework I have, and if it's   
complete trash, I don't want to bother writing more. So,   
pleaaaase! R/R or I'll assume it's trash, and stop trying to convince myself otherwise. K? That's all. Ja ne!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

************************************************************  
  
A different sort of normal  
  
***  
  
Part Two  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reading my story!! It's so nice to be loved...but I really don't deserve it, my work's   
not all that good....the one we should be giving credit to: She got me hooked on Escaflowne...and   
Dilandau-San...and VAN-SAMA!!!!! THANK YOU MIMI-CHAN!!!!!!! Uh...sorry, Queo, I'll calm down   
now...yep, see, that's what I get for eating three whole can thingies of altoids in a row....*BURP*...they   
was yummy...  
  
**********************************************  
  
Van picked up the device. He pushed down a button and said into it, "Master Ken, sir? It is I,   
Van. I've found them. We're coming back."  
  
We all stared, astonished and baffled at Van. Not only by his words, but by the fact that he was   
actually able to speak such fluent English. All, that is, except for Queo and Owen. They were just plain   
infuriated. Well, angry and excited.  
  
"You..you're working with Ken?" Owen blinked.  
  
"You mean it's all real??!" Queo did a double take. "Woah, dude..."  
  
"Please, I would prefer if you would not call to me 'Dude'. To you, I am Lord Van. Unless you are   
fond of corporal punishment, I suggest you refer to me as that." Van's voice was hardly friendly.  
  
The static was back. "Are they ready?"  
  
"Yes, master, they are ready," was Van's reply.  
  
"Then bring them to me."  
  
"Yes, master, at once."  
  
"But, Van, what are you doing? Aren't you our frien...." But before I could even finish the   
sentence, I had blacked out, as had the rest of the group. Somehow, I knew this was going to be an   
expedition we would not soon forget.  
  
***  
  
Waking up to find yourself laying face down on an icy, hard, stone floor is not the nicest way to   
start a day. I groaned, all my muscles screaming in pain from the cold, or maybe something else, and   
stood up. Slowly. I decided then that leather and designer blouses don't mix with cold, stone floors.   
Looking around, I saw Queo and the rest of the group, laying on the floor as I had been a minute ago.  
  
I walked up to the bared door, and griped one of the bars for support; my back was about to give   
out, although I couldn't figure out why. I brought my idle hand around to my back, in attempt to find out   
what was wrong. I cried out in shock and pain when I touched it, finding it covered with a warm, sticky   
fluid. Bringing my palm shakily back towards my face, so as I cold see it, I identified the liquid as blood.   
My own blood. I took in an unsteady gasp, and began to feel nauseous. My entire back was covered with   
blood, completely destroying my red-with-black-stars designer blouse. Looking down at my arms and legs, I let out a dry   
sob. They, too, were bruised and bloody. Mustering up all of my strength, I stumbled around the small   
room, and tried to wake up each of my friends.  
  
"Owen? You ok? Owen, can you hear me? Sis? Sissy, are you in there? Intherma? Come on!"   
Then, with much hope and fear in my heart, I walked over to my best friend, and shook her shoulder   
lightly. "Queo? Are you alive? If you're dead, then say something, OK? Can you hear me? C'mon, Queo,   
wake up!"  
  
Frustrated, I stamped my foot on the floor, sending a flame of pain rushing up my leg. I must   
have sprained it or something. Taking hold of her upper arm, I whispered, "Please wake up, Mimi,   
please..."  
  
I sank to my knees, which, I might add, took quite some effort, because they were all bruised, and   
buried my face into my hands. Collecting myself, I stood up once again. From somewhere behind me,   
there came an amused laugh. Whipping around to see who it was who had laughed, then having to grab   
onto the bars again for support, I saw none other than Van. Only his normally sweetly serious eyes were   
now full of unnatural humor.  
  
"Van? Van, are you...ok?" I'll admit it. I was terrified to a point that I forgot how to move.   
Something was definitely different about him. That was, of course, the fact that he looked more like he   
was sixteen then fourteen, the same age as me, like he really was. "A...are they...."  
  
"Do not worry," he chuckled, speaking perfect English with no trace of a Japanese accent whatsoever. "Your   
friends will be all right. They are obviously not as strong as you are, and couldn't take the transfer from   
Earth to the Gaea."  
  
"Van...?" My eyes widened in fear, and I whimpered with dread as he came near to the bars.   
There was one thing about his face which really caught my attention, and frightened me: His face held no   
expression. Thinking back to everything Queo had ever told me, I asked, confused, "Hold on, just back   
up a second, we're on Gaea? Shouldn't we be in the digiworld? Isn't that where the evil Digimon Emperor live?"  
  
He put his hands on the bars, just slightly above mine, and looked deep into my eyes. He pulled   
his face close to mine, so close that I could feel his soft, warm breath on my face. He opened his mouth to   
say something, but then froze. All emotion returned to his face, and he looked around, confused. He took   
his hands down from the bars, and looked back at me. His face twisted in concern. "Sakira! You are very   
ok, yes? Your hands...that is blood? Kiri!"  
  
It was not a question. He was telling me, begging even, to be ok, which was very odd for him.   
When he called me Kiri, the Japanese nick name for Sakira, the name that only Queo calls me, I started   
crying again. What if the others wouldn't be ok? I sank to my knees again, and looked up at him. I started   
to say something, but stopped short.  
  
His face was blank once again, and he continued his previous speech in a dull, monotonous tone.   
"The rip in space-time which allowed us to travel from your world to Gaea via a drag-energist has to close   
at a certain time, and you got caught in the whip lash. That's why you're all cut up. Also, the reason we   
are on Gaea and not the Digiworld is because the digiworld has been conquered, and everything is   
horribly peaceful. Poor master needed somewhere to wreak havoc on the innocent. Wonderful trade, if you   
ask me. He's become very friendly with some of the locals, and a friend of mine was good enough to use a   
fate-altering device to turn my enemy, Allan's little sister back into a raving psychopath named Dillandau.  
  
"Maybe it's good that it was you who got caught in the after shock, because you're far more   
powerful than the rest. You could have challenged our authority." He knelt down, and pulled my chin   
towards his. Then he blinked, and turned normal, once again. His eyes held the expression of a confused   
child. "Kiri? What is this happening with me? I am not understanding it...there is something using space   
in my head and it is control me. Why is it, Sakira? Why is in my head?"  
  
"I...I don't know," I wrinkled my nose in frustration, then wrapped my long, thin, bruised fingers   
around his neck, not knowing why or what I was looking for. It seemed as if there might be something   
there, like...what had Queo called it? A black gear? Or was it a dark ring? Or a spiral...oh, it was so   
confusing...why did I never listen to her mindless babbling before? Finding nothing, I grumbled to him,   
"But I'm going to find out, because no one drags me an my friends into another world without me giving   
them a piece of my mind. And that I promise you."  
  
There was the sound of a door opening, and someone, or something, coming down the stairs. Van   
stood up slowly, breaking the hold of my fingers. I stood up, also. He backed away from the bared door,   
and immediately all emotion left his face. Not a moment after this happened, a small, furry *thing* that   
looked a whole lot like a rabbit walked around the corner. It's fur was a dusty gray color, and it's ears were   
long and tattered. It looked the equivalent of a fourth grade science project gone wrong performed by a   
mad scientist.  
  
"Lord Van!" It barked in a horse, throaty voice, "Your shift is over. I'll take over now!"  
  
"Yes, and make sure they don't get away." He turned and started for the hallway through which   
the rabbit had come. But for some reason, he stopped, and turned. Some of the emotion had come back to   
his face, but I wasn't quite sure why. It looked as if he were fighting something. Hesitantly, he remarked,   
"And make sure this one is treated of her wounds. She shouldn't be left like this."  
  
"Er...right, sir!" The rabbit thing watched as Van walked away, and then turned back to me.   
Sniggering, he snorted, "Who's gonna notice if one lousy little prisoner doesn't get fixed? It's not like it's   
not going to get whipped and beaten and broken afterwards, anyways."  
  
With that, the guard laughed and sat down on a crate, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
"Well, I for one would notice," a friendly voice laughed from behind. My eyes bulged, and I   
jerked back to see who had spoken so quickly that I fell over again.  
  
Who was sitting up and smirking at me? I was having an internal conflict, trying to decide   
whether to be furious and commit a homicide or relieved enough to sing the Hallelujah chorus. I made up   
my mind quickly. "Queo, you know I'm going to have to kill you now."  
  
She smirked at me, and pushed a lock of short chestnut hair out of her dark brown eyes. Putting   
on her best concerned face, and fluttering her eyelashes, she sighed, "Oh, Van, my love, are they all   
right??? Are you all right, my darling Van? I will saaaave you! Oh! Catch me, I do believe I'm falling!"  
  
With that she promptly flung herself onto the floor, the back of her hand pressed against her   
forehead. Under any other circumstances, I would have beaten the hell out of her for that, but seeing as   
this wasn't quite the time for that, I simply asked, "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Well, long enough to tell you not to call me Mimi, that's for sure. My name is most definitely   
*not* Mimi Jae, it is Queo. Queo Black, from now till forever. Don't forget it, either. I think it's time for a   
flash back..." she giggled. "I woke up just after when we had been thrown into the dungeon. I pretended to   
be asleep, so as I could listen to what the guards were saying. They were two rabbit-like digimon, only I   
can't remember their names. Owen would know. For the discussion's sake, we'll refer to them as   
Rabitmon. They were arguing over something, you to be specific, and I wanted to know why.  
  
"One of the rabitmon said something about your necklace, and taking it away. Something about it   
being enchanted. The other laughed at him to be so foolish as to believe in superstitions such as that,   
because it was from some old prophecy or what ever. Then this funky dude with red eyes and white hair   
came in, and I was so hoping it would be Dilly-San, but it wasn't, it was just a guy who looked like him.   
Well, he came in and started rambling and bitch slapping the rabbits, telling them that the necklace was   
'Hitomi's Sacred Amulet' and it was really funny. Somehow or another, I'm beginning to think that our   
fourteen year old friend is in fact a sixteen year old King of a kingdom known as Fanelia," I understood   
her as much as I would understand a Chinese philosopher rambling at top speed. "See, about two years   
ago, a girl named Hitomi was given a necklace by her grandmother...."  
  
"That's when Yoi gave me my necklace!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice, shut up, I'm rambling, not you," She glared, then grinned at me and started   
ranting again. "See, this necklace gave (or at least enhanced) her extra sensorial perception, ESP for   
short. The necklace itself, though, was said to have powers to go along with that."  
  
She stopped momentarily to heave her huge black back pack (the crazy girl carries it everywhere)   
off her back and on to the floor in front of us.  
  
"Infact, it was even written about in the Book of the Dead and the Book of Amman-Rah, two very   
old and possibly dangerous Egyptian books," Saying that, she unzipped the bag and pulled out three   
things: A very fat black book, an equally large gold book, and a medium sized sketchbook with her name   
printed on the front with gold, shimmery letters. Under her name was printed the words "Tenkku no   
Escaflowne". First, she opened the black book. "This, my friend, is the book of the dead. theoretically, it is   
the most dangerous book ever written. It contains every single one of the Egyptian curses, and is not   
something to mess with."  
  
"All of the curses? So how long would that make it?"  
  
"Two thousand six hundred twenty three pages," My jaw hit the floor. "I read it all a month ago,   
it took me three days to read it. The book of Amman-Rah is four thousand eight hundred and two pages.   
That one took me a week to read, but only because it was the week when we had about twenty thousand   
homework pages due and forty million tests. Course, I was going to ace them all, anyways, so I don't   
know why I even bothered worrying bout them."  
  
"Before you start babbling again, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything for my bestest bud," she chirped.  
  
"Please, gag me," I sneered. I don't even know why. I think I've been around Icy too long. She   
always says that. Or "Die," or something else which is unprintable except for when rated NC-17. Or   
maybe that's Courtney [really freaky friend (sort of, not really) of Queo's] I'm thinking of... "But anyway,   
when will the others be up?"  
  
"Well, Sis...lets see, she was the first to black out, then Intherma, then Owen and I blacked out at   
the same time, so I guess you were last, which would explain why you're all cut up now, but my guess   
would be that Owen'll be up next then Intherma then Sis. It's kind of backwards, but what ever. If my   
theory is correct, then now would be about the time when Owen should be..."  
  
"What about me?" As if on cue, Owen sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Woah, where are   
we? Are there any computers near by? I need to check my e-mail."  
  
"Here, use my little wireless thingy." Queo pulled out a handheld whatsit-thingy that went online   
without even being connected to anything. Turning to me, she said, "We've still got about twenty minutes   
till Therma and Sis wake up, so care to hear my theory on what's goin on here?"  
  
"Doesn't look like I've got much of an option, but..OW!" I had tried to lie on my back the floor,   
because for some reason or another the travel from Earth to this planet, whatever it was called, had really   
drained me of all my energy. All I got from that was a very sore back, as it started stinging again.  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'm going to get you cleaned up first," she took a first aid kit out of her bag,   
"Then I get to ramble till my heart's content. K-O?"  
  
"...Sure....but, Queo, I have a question. Is there anything you *don't* have in that bag?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I don't have any bisojuen in there right now, I'll have to restock really soon. Now   
stop bothering me so I can fix your cuts," She sighed. "This is going to take a while. Now, anyways, here's   
my theory...."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
End Part Two  
  
  
Koko wa A/N (translates to Here is the Author's note...well, sort of..)-Lets see...this is based on my real   
life a-cuz all (or at least most) of the stuff I write (about my friends and I at least)is 100% true. Like   
everything here is something that would actually happen if my group and I got magically transported to   
Gaea. Queo and Owen even reviewed the dialogue to make sure that's what we would do. Ok, well, that's   
all for now. Check y'all lata. Ja ne.  



End file.
